A variety of wheel suspension units and systems have been developed for road vehicles, all with the general object of providing a smooth quiet ride for the vehicle regardless of variable road conditions. It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle wheel suspension unit, for use in road vehicles, which is capable of providing optimum wheel location as well as the capacity to accommodate road impacts to a degree appropriate to a normal passenger vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved road vehicle suspension unit which is particularly well suited for use with the front wheels of a frontwheel drive vehicle.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a road wheel suspension unit for a road vehicle which offers little compliance except to forces acting to move the road wheel rearwardly.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a road wheel suspension unit for a road vehicle in which compliance is provided primarily by means of resilient mounting devices.